the pokemon book
by magic135
Summary: hears what the jungle book will be if it was in pokemon style. i hope you like it.


THE POKEMON BOOK. I own nothing.

Characters-Dawn(Lopunny), Stephanie(Persian), King Louie(Infernape), Shere Khan(Luxray), Col. Richie(Nidoking), Whitney(Nidoqueen), Mowgli, Kaa(Arbok), The Birds(Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor), The Monkeys(Chimchar, Monferno, Aipom, Ambipom.), The Girl, The Dogs(Growlithe, Arcanine, Vaporen, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Snubbull, Granbull, Houndour, Houndoom, Poochyena, Mightyena, Electrike, Manectric, Absol, Leafeon, Glaceon),

The Other Pokemon(The dawn patrol and cameos).

Opening title

STEPHANIE NARRATOR-Many strange legends were told in these jungles of India. But none so strange as the story of a small boy named Mowgli. It all began when the quietness of the jungle was broken by a unfamiliar sound. (Hears a baby cry.) It was a sound that no one ever heard before in this part of the jungle. (Sees a broken boat with a basket in it.) It was a man club. And I knew what would happen if I was to be involved, I would've obeyed my attempt and walked away. (Hears the baby laugh.) This man club will need to have nourishment and soon. It was a many days travel to the nearest man village, and without a mothers care he would soon parish. Then it came to me. A family of dog Pokemon I know have been blessed with a littler of cubs. (Stephanie put the baby basket next to the den. The babies cry soon called the dogs.) I knew it would be no problem for the mother thanks to her maturely instincts, but, I wasn't so sure about Branden, the Absol. (Branden sniffed the basket, and the dogs toke the baby in to there den.)

STEPHANIE NARRTOR-10 times the rains have come and gone, and I often stopped by to see how Mowgli, the man club was getting along. He was a favorite to all the young dogs in the pack. (Mowgli does a Pokemon call, and two dog Pokemon rushed to him.) No man club was ever happier, but yet I knew that someday he'll will have to go back to his own kind.

(Night came.) Then, one night, the Pokemon dog elders met at counsel rock. Because Shere Khan is Luxray have retured to there part of the jungle. This meeting was to change the man clubs entire future.

ARCANINE-Shere Khan will surely kill the boy, and all who tried to protect him. Now, are we all in agreement to what must be done? (All nod.) Now it is my unpleasant duty to tell the boys father. Branden! Come over hear please. BRANDEN-Yes Arcanine? ARCANINE-The counsel has reached it's decision. The man club can no longer stay with the pack. He must leave at once. BRANDEN-Leave? ARCANINE-I'm sorry, Branden, there is no other way. BRANDEN-But…but, the man club he's…why he's like my own son. Surely, he entitled to be protected by the pack. ARCANINE-But Branden. Even the strength of the pack is no match for the Luxray. BRANDEN-But the boy can not survive alone in the jungle. STEPHANIE- Arcanine! Perhaps I could be of help.

ARCANINE-You Stephanie? How? STEPHANIE-I know a man village where he will be safe. Mowgli and I have taken many walks and the jungle together. I'm sure she'll go with me. ARCANINE-So be it. Now there's no time to lose. Good luck.

(Mowgli and Stephanie were walking through the jungle.)

MOWGLI-Stephanie. I'm getting a little sleepy. Shouldn't we start back home? STEPHANIE-Mowgli. This time we're not going back. I'm taking you to a man village. MOWGLI-But why? STEPHANIE-Because Shere Khan is returning to this part of the jungle. And he has sworn to kill you. MOWGLE-Kill me? But why would he want to do that?

STEPHANIE-He hates man. And Shere Khan is not going to let you grow up to become a man. Just another hunter with a gun. MOWGLI-Oh, we'll just explain to him that I'll never do a thing like that.

STEPHANIE-Nonsense! No one explains anything to Shere Khan.

MOWGLI-Well maybe so, but I'm not afraid, and besidea-

STEPHANIE-NOW THAT'S ENOUGH! We'll spend the night here, things will look better in the morning. Man club? MAN CLUB! Now come on, up this tree, it's safer up there. MOWGLI-I don't want to go back to the man village. STEPHANIE-Go on! Up you go.

MOWGLI-That limb way up there? STEPHANIE-That's right! (Mowgli tries to climb, but slips and Stephanie laughs.) Is that all the better you can climb? MOWGLI-Well it's to big around, and besides I don't have any claws. (Stephanie helps Mowgli up the tree, but Mowgli falls, grabs onto Stephanie's back, and Stephanie yells. Mowgli climbs on Stephanie and reaches the limb.) STEPHANIE-Now get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. MOWGLI-I want to stay in the jungle.

STEPHANIE-Huh? You wouldn't last one day. (Yawns.) MOWGLI-I'm not afraid. I can look after myself. (Kaa comes in.) KAA-Say now, what have we here? Oh, it's a man club, a delicious man club.

MOWGLI-Oh, go away and leave me alone. STEPHANIE-Oh, that is what I should do, but I'm not. Please go to sleep man club.

KAA-Yes man club! "Please go to sleep, please go to sleep, sleep little man club, rest in peace. Sleep, sleep." MOWGLI-Uh! Uh! Stephanie!

STEPHANIE-Now look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now no mare talk until morning. KAA-Ha! Ha! He won't be here in the morning.

STEPHANIE-Huh? Oh, yes he will, he's-huh-KAA! HOLD IT KAA!

(Stephanie slaps Kaa in the face.) KAA-Oh! My sinuses. You have just made I serious mistake my friend, a very stupid-

STEPHANIE-Now Kaa, I was just- KAA-Mistake. Look me in the eye when I'm specking to you. STEPHANIE-No, please Kaa. KAA-Both eyes if you please. You have just sealed your doom. Oh! (But then Mowgli pushes Kaa off the tree.) OW! MOWGLI-Look Stephanie, Ha, Ha, Ha! Look, Stephanie. Wake up Stephanie. (Mowgli slaps her awake.)

STEPHANIE-(Wakes up.) HUH! What? (Then Kaa starts to leave.)

KAA-Just you wait till I get you in my coils. (Gets stuck.) Huh?

MOWGLI-(Laughs.) Stephanie! He's got a knot in his tail.

KAA-He, He, He, He! He's got a knot in his tail. (Kaa pulls, but gets his coils messed up.) Oh, this is going to slow down my moving.

(Mowgli starts laughing, but stops when he sees Stephanie's serious look.)

STEPHANIE-So you can look out for yourself can you? Ha! so you want to stay in the jungle do you? MOWGLI-Yes! I want to stay in the jungle.

STEPHANIE-Doh! Now for the last time, GO TO SLEEP! (Mowgli and Stephanie fell asleep in the tree.)

The next morning, Stephanie and Mowgli were still sleeping when they heard a noise from down below.

THE DAWN PATROL-"Hup, 2 3 4, Keep it up, 2 3 4, Hup, 2 3 4, Keep it up, 2 3 4, Hup, 2 3 4." MOWGLI-(Wakes up) A parade.

STEPHANIE-Oh no! the dawn patrol again. (Stephanie covers his ears, while Mowgli sneaks down the tree and follows the group.)

RICHIE-Company…sound off! GROUP-"Oh, the aim of our patrol."

DONPHAN-"Is a question rather droll." GROUP-"For we march and drill over field and hill." RICHIE-"Is a military goal." GROUP-"Is a military goal. Hup, 2, 3, 4, dress it up, 2, 3, 4, by the ranks or single file, over every jungle mile, oh we stamp and crush through the under brush."

NIDORAN(Male)-"In a military style." GROUP-"In a military." (Mowgli walks up to the Nidoran(Male).) MOWGLI-Hello, what are you doing?

NIDORAN(Male)-Shh! I'm drilling. MOWGLI-Can I do it to?

NIDORAN(Male)-Sure. Just do what I do. But don't talk in ranks, it's against regulations. (Mowgli gets behind the Nidoran(Male) and starts to march.) RICHIE-To the rear…march! NIDORAN(Male)-The other way. Turn around. RICHIE-"Hup, 2 3 4, Keep it up, 2 3 4." To the rear…ho! Company halt! (Mowgli bumps in to the Nidoran(Male).)

NIDORAN(Male)-That means stop! RICHIE-Company…left face! (The group turns the left.) WHITNEY-March, march, march. My feet are killing me. BIBAREL-I'm putting in for a transfer to another heard.

RICHIE-Silence in the ranks! (Richie checks the back.) Dress up that line. (Slaps someone.) Pull it in Whitney. (Goes back to the front.) Inspection…arms! NIDORAN(Male)-[whispering] stick your nose up.

MOWGLI-Like this? NIDORAN(Male)-That's right. RICHIE-(Checks Swampert arms.) [clicking tongue] A rusty arm. Swampert! Remember in battle that arm could save your life. Take good dare of them my friend. SWAMPERT-Yes sir!

RICHIE-Very good! Carry on. (Sees Donphan eating.) Let's have a little more spit and polish on those beret's. DONPHAN-Yes sir!

RICHIE-Esprit de corps. That's the way I earned my commission in the 5th Pokemon Brigade. Back in '88' it was…or was it? MILTANK-Here it comes. The Victoria Cross bit again. RICHIE-It was then I received the Victoria Cross, for bravery above and beyond the call of buty. Ha ha! Those were the days. Discipline! Discipline was the thing. Builds character and all that sort of thing you know. Eh…uh…oh. Uh, where was I? Oh yes, inspection. [clears throat] (Looks at Drapion.) Well, very good. (Looks at Cacturne.) Wipe off that silly grin, Cacturne. This is the army. (Looks at Granbull as a fly flies around him.) [clears throat] eyes front. (Looks at Roserade.) [clicking tongue] Roserade, that haircut is nothing but a mess. Rather on the silly side, don't you think? (Cleans hair.) There! That's better. And as for you…huh? Oh, there you are. [chuckles] Let keep those feet together, shall we son?

NIDORAN(Male)-OK, pop. Sir. RICHIE-yes, now that's better. (Looks at Mowgli.) Well, a new member, eh? [laughs] Say, what happened to your horn? MOWGLI-Hey! Stop that!

RICHIE-[gasps, sputtering] A man club! Oh, this treason! Sabotage! I'll have no strangers in my jungle. MOWGLI-It's not your jungle.

(Then Stephanie runs up.) STEPHANIE-Hold it! Hold it! I can explain Richie.

if you please ms. STEPHANIE-Oh, yes. . the man club is with me. I'm taking him back to a man village.

RICHIE-To stay? STEPHANIE-You have the word of Stephanie.

RICHIE-Good! And remember, a Pokemon never forgets. [muttering] I don't know what the army's coming to these days. These young whippersnappers. Who do you think they are? [clears throat] Let's get on with it. Right face! (Group turns right.) forward march!

WHITNEY-Dear, haven't you forgotten something? RICHIE-Nonsense, Whitney old girl. A Pokemon never forgets. WHITNEY-Well, you just forgot our son. RICHIE-Un, son…SON? Son? Oh, yes, yes, yes. Quite right. To the rear march! NIDORAN(Male)-When I grow up, I what to be a Col. Just like my… RICHIE-If I told you once, I told you a thousand times… NIDORAN(Male)-Pop! Look out! (The dawn patrol crashes into Richie.) Gee pop, you forgot to say halt.

MOWGLI-[laughs] and he said a Pokemon never forgets. (Laughs some more, but sees Stephanie and stops.) STEPHANIE-It's not funny. Now let's get out of here quick before anything else happens.

MOWGLI-Stephanie! Where are we going? STEPHANIE-Your going back to the man village right now. MOWGLI-I'm not going.

STEPHANIE-Oh, yes you are. MOWGLI-I'm staying right here.

STEPHANIE-Your going if I have to drag you every step of the way.

(Stephanie starts to pull Mowgli, but his hands are hanging onto a tree.) Let go you. MOWGLI-You let go of me. (Stephanie pull harder, but he slips and falls into the water. He tries to get out but bonks her head on a log.)

STEPHANIE-Oh, that does it. I've had it man club. For now on, your on your own…alone! MOWGLI-Don't worry about me. (Stephanie and Mowgli went in different paths, away from each other. Then Stephanie mutter to herself.) STEPHANIE-Foolish man club. (Mowgli finds a place to rest and sits down for awhile. While Stephanie continued walking on her way.)

(While Mowgli was resting, he hears a sound coming from the bushes, and that sound was Dawn the Lopunny.) "Doo-bee, doo-bee, doo-bee-bee-doo. Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-doo. Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-doo. I mean a doo-bee, doo-bee, doo-bee, doo-bee. Doo-bee-dee-doo. And with…"

(She saw Mowgli and stopped singing.) DAWN-Well, now. Ha ha. what have we here? (She sniffs Mowgli.) Hmm, hey. What a funny little bit of a…(Mowgli slaps her.) Ow! MOWGLI-Go away! DAWN-Oh, boy. I've seen everything in this woods. Huh, what did I run on? What a pretty thing this is. MOWGLI-Leave me alone. DAWN-Well now. That's a big talk little kid. MOWGLI-I'm big enough. (Dawn chuckles as Mowgli hits her ears a number of times.)

DAWN-[clicks tongue] Pitiful. Hey, kid, you need help. And old Dawn is going to teach you how to fight like a rabbit. Now come on. I'm going to show you. (Dawn growls and chuckles.) All right. Now, kid, loosen up. Get real loose, then start to weave. Weave a little. Now, move. That's it. Now, give me a big Pokemon growl. Scare us. (Mowgli lets out a weak growl.) [clicks tongue] Oh, boy. I'm talking about like a big Pokemon.

(Dawn growls loud. And the growl echoed all over the jungle, and it wasn't long till Stephanie heard it.) STEPHANIE-He's in trouble. I shouldn't have left him alone. (Dawn was still teaching Mowgli how to growl.)

DAWN-A big one, right from your toes. MOWGLI-How's that? (Stephanie hurries back and see Mowgli with Dawn.) DAWN-[laughs] Now your getting kid. STEPHANIE-Oh, no! It's Dawn. That silly jungle bum.

DAWN-Weave about now. Look for a opening. Keep moving. Keep…[laughs] Now you're getting it kid. Come on! That's it. Ha ha ha! he's a dandy. (Dawn hit Mowgli a little to hard and crashed into a tree.) STEPHANIE-[chuckles] Fine teacher you are, Long ears.

DAWN-Oh! Thanks Stephanie. STEPHANIE-Tell me, tell me, after you knocked your pupil senseless, how do you expect him to remember the lesson, hmm? DAWN-Oh! Well, we didn't mean to lay it on him so hard.

MOWGLI-I'm not hurt. I'm alright. I'm a lot tougher then some people think.

DAWN-You better believe it. Now, lets go once more. I want you to keep circling, or I'm gonna knock your roof in again. You better keep moving. (Mowgli hits Dawn on the chest.) Hey! Right on the button.

(Dawn falls to the ground. Mowgli tries to help her up, but ends up tickling her.) [laughs] No. no, no. no, no. now you're tickling. No! no, no, no, no. We don't do that hear in the…no. No, you're tickling. I can't stand that tickling. Help! Stephanie! STEPHANIE-Oh, boy. That's all she needs, more confidence. MOWGLI-Give up, Dawn? DAWN-I give up, I told you! Ha ha! Oh, I give…hey! Ha ha! You know something? You're alright, kid. What do they call you? STEPHANIE-Mowgli, and he's going back to the man village right now. DAWN-Man village? They'll ruin him. They'll make a man out of him. MOWGLI-Oh, Dawn, I wanna stay here with you. DAWN-Of course you do. STEPHANIE-Oh? And just how do you think he will survive? DAWN-"How do you think he will…" What do you mean, "How do you think he…" He's with me, isn't he? And I'll teach him all I know. STEPHANIE-Oh? That shouldn't take too long.

DAWN-Look. Now, it's like this, little boy, All you have to do is, "Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, are mother nature's recipes that bring the bare necessities of life. Wherever I wonder, wherever I roam. I couldn't be fonder of my big home. The bees are buzzing in the trees to make some honey just for me. When you look under the rock and plants and take a glance at the fancy ants and maybe battle a few." MOWGLI-You battle ants? DAWN-Ha ha! you better believe it. And your going to love the way they tickle.

STEPHANIE-[gasps] Mowgli, look out! DAWN-"The bare necessities of life will come to you." MOWGLI-But when? DAWN-"They'll come to you. Look for the bare necessities. The simple trainer necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities. That's why a bare can rest at ease with just the bare necessities of life. Now, when you pick a pawpaw, or a prickly pear." MOWGLI-OWW!

DAWN-"And when you pick a raw paw. Well, next time, beware. Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw. When you pick a pear, try to use the claw. But you don't need to use the claw when you pick a pear of a big pawpaw. Have I given you a clue?" MOWGLI-Golly, thanks, Dawn.

STEPHANIE-Pawpaw, ha! of all the silly gibberish. DAWN-Come on Steph, get with the beat. "The bare necessities of life will come to you."

MOWGLI-"They'll come to me!" DAWN-"They'll come to you." How about scratching my left ear while your up there, Mowgli. No. just a hair lower. There. Right there. That's it. Ohh! This is beautiful. Oh, that's feels good. Kid, we got to get to a tree. This calls for some big scratching.

MOWGLI-[laughing you're lots of fun, Dawn. (Dawn and Mowgli scratches on every tree in the jungle.) DAWN-Oh, men. This is really living. So just try and relax. Yeah. Cool it. Fall apart in my backyard. Because, let me tell you something kid…if you act like that bees…uh-uh. Your working to hard. And don't spend your time looking around. For something you want, that just can't be found. "When you find out, you can live without it, and go along not think about it. I'll tell you something true. The bare necessities of life well come to you."

STEPHANIE-[sighs] I give up. Well, I hope her luck holds out.

DAWN-Mowgli, how about you singin'? MOWGLI AND DAWN-"Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and you strife. Yeah man! I mean, the bare necessities, that's why a bare can rest at ease with just the bare necessities of life. Yeah! With just the bare necessities of life. YEAH MAN!"

DAWN-Beautiful. That's real jungle harmony. MOWGLI-I like being a rabbit. DAWN-That's my boy. And you'll make one swell rabbit. Why you even sing like one. (Little did Dawn know, they're being watched.)

DAWN-Yeah. "Doo-bee-doo. Doo-bee-doo. Aye-bee-doogie-woogie-doo." Hey, Mowgli. How about you flick that old mean fly off your mama rabbit's nose? (Gets whacked.) OUCH! Aye. Boy, when you flick a fly, you really…(Sees Mowgli gone, and sees the monkey Pokemon.) Why you flat nose, little eyed, flakey creep. MOWGLI-Hey! Let go of me!

DAWN-Keep you flea, picking paws off my cub. CHIMCHAR 1-Come up and get him, champ. AIPOM 1-She's no champ. She's a chump.

MONFERNO 1-Yeah! Ha ha! A big hot head! DAWN-Ok! You guys asked for it! I'm…(Trips and falls in the water.) AMBIPOM 1-That'll cool her off! [laughing] DAWN-Give me back my man cub. AIPOM 2-Here he is! Come and get him. (But Dawn crashes into a tree.)

CHIMCHAR 2-That's how a rabbit can rest with ease!

MONFERNO 2-Here's some bare necessities. (Throws fruit at Dawn.)

DAWN-Now, just try that again, you…(Some fruit falls on her head.)

MONFERNO 3-What's that you hit her with son? AMBIPOM 2-That was a bare necessities! DAWN-Look punk! You turn him loose, or I'll jerk a knot in your tail… AMBIPOM 3-We give up! Here he comes. (Throws Mowgli.) MOWGLI-DAWN! Catch me! Dawn! AIPOM 3-Back up! Back up! Faster! Faster! Faster! (Dawn falls off a cliff.)

CHIMCHAR 3-A rolling rabbit gather no hair! (Dawn hit the bottom hard, and a rock hits her on the head.) MOWGLI-Dawn! Help me! Dawn, there taking me away! DAWN-STEPHANIE! STEPHANIE!

STEPHANIE-(Hears Dawn yelling.) Well, it's happened. Took a bit longer then I thought, but it's happened. DAWN-(Climbs back to the top of the cliff.) STEPHANIE! [echoing] Oh, you heard me huh?

STEPHANIE-Mowgli. Mowgli. All right, what happened? Where's Mowgli?

DAWN-They ambushed me, thousands of them. I jabbed with my left, then I swung with a right. And then… STEPHANIE-Oh, for the last time. What happened to Mowgli? DAWN-Like I told you, the monkey Pokemon carried him off. STEPHANIE-The ancient ruins. Oh, I hate to think what will happen he meets that king of there's.

(Scene changes to the ancient ruins where King Louie, the Infernape leaved.) KING LOUIE-"Dah bee-ding-dah-ding-ding. Oh, lode diddly-ohh-zing-boing. Sca-bee-doo, hoo-bi-bee. Zee-boh-doh-zub. Diddly-ub-doo-dee-moy. I want to be a man and a mon-mon. CHIMCHAR 1-HA! HA! HA! We got him, King Louie!

AMBIPOM 2-Here he is! Man, we got her! We got her!

KING LOUIE-[laughing] So, you're the man club. Crazy! MOWGLI-I'm not as crazy as you are. PUT ME OUT! (Monferno 2 drops him.) Ooof! You cut that out! KING LOUIE-Cool it, boy. Unwind yourself. "Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, dee. Doo-doo-dee-doo-doo-doo-dee." Now, come on. Let's shake…cousin. MOWGLI-What do you want me for?

KING LOUIE-Word has grabbed my royal ear…have a banana. That you want to stay in the jungle. MOWGLI-"Stay in the jungle?" I sure do.

KING LOUIE-Good. And old King Louie...That's me, can fix it for you. Have two bananas. Have we got a deal? MOWGLI-Yes, sir. I'll do…I'll do anything to stay in the jungle. KING LOUIE-Well, then, I'll lay it on a line for you.

(I wanna be like you song starts.) KING LOUIE-"A-baba-beep-doop-boop-ee-doop. Now, I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP. I've reached the top, but had to stop and that's what's been bothering me. I want to be a man, man club. And stroll right into town. And be just like the other men. I'm tired of monkeying around. Ohhh. Ooh-be do

MONKEY POKEMON-Oop-bee-wee. KING LOUIE-I want to be like you.

MONKEY POKEMON-Hop-dee-doo-doo-bee-do-bow. KING LOUIE-I want to walk like you, talk like you, too. MONKEY POKEMON-Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo. KING LOUIE-You see it's true.

MONKEY POKEMON-Shoo-be-dee-doo. KING LOUIE-An ape like me.

MONKEY POKEMON-Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee. KING LOUIE-Can learn to be human to." (The monkey Pokemon did some scat singing.)

MOWGLI-Gee, cousin Louie, your doing real good. KING LOUIE-Now, here's your part of the deal cous. Lay the secret on me on man's red fire.

MOWGLI-But I don't know how to make fire. KING LOUIE-"Now, don't try to kid me, man club. I made a deal with you. What I desire is man red fire to make my dream come true. Now, give me the secret, man club. Come on, clue me what to do. Give me the power of man's red fire, so I can be like you. (Stephanie and Dawn arrived at the ruins, and heard everything.)

STEPHANIE-Fire? So, that's what that guy is after. DAWN-I'll tear him limb from limb. I'll beat him, I'll…I'll…Mmm. Yeah! Well, man, what a beat. STEPHANIE-Will you stop that silly beat busyness and listen? This will take brains, not brawn. DAWN-You better believe it, and I'm loaded with both. STEPHANIE-Will you listen? DAWN-Oh, yeah, yeah. STEPHANIE-Now, while you create a racket, I'll rescue Mowgli. Got that? DAWN-I'm gone, girl. Solid gone. STEPHANIE-Not yet, Dawn! (Stephanie see King Louie and Mowgli coming, so her jumped on to a platform and acted like a statue. Then Dawn came in in a Infernape costume.)

DAWN-"Hey, de-zop-ba-nonie. Hap-de-dee-da-lat. Da-dat-dat-non. Hey, a-baby-dot-doo. Zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop. Doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz. Za-bop-bop-boppy. KING LOUIE-Za-bah-doo-dee. DAWN-Well, a-ree-bah-naza. KING LOUIE-He-beh-do-beh-doy. DAWN-Well, a-lah-bah-zini. KING LOUIE-Wadahlabat-doodalebet. DAWN-Seebahlalat-dodie.

KING LOUIE-Oooh-ohh-ooh. DAWN-Well, a-ha-ha-ha. Get mad, baby.

(King Louie and Dawn start scat singing.) KING LOUIE, DAWN, AND THE MONKEY POKEMON-You-hoo-hoo. I want to be like you. I want to walk like you, talk like you, too you see it's true. Someone like me. Can learn to be like someone like me. Take me home, daddy. Can learn to be like someone like you. One more time. I can learn be like someone like me." (Dawn's costume fell off and the other saw who she really was.)

DAWN-Un-oh. AIPOM 3-It's Dawn, the Lopunny. AIPOM 1-Yeah, that's her. How'd that square get in here? MOWGLI-Dawn! It's you.

(Dawn grabs Mowgli and runs to the exit, then Monferno 1 grabbed him, then King Louie, then Dawn, then Ambipom 3. Stephanie tries to hit him with her claws, but misses. Dawn hit Stephanie, King Louie grabbed Mowgli. Dawn cases after him. King Louie accidentally broke a support beam and goes back to keep it steady, Dawn tickles him, the monkey Pokemon charged and Dawn was pushed in to King Louie place, while King Louie crashed into another support beam, Dawn let's go of the beam and runs away. The tower begins to crumble. Stephanie, and Dawn, grabs Mowgli, and runs to safety, leaving King Louie stuck in the rubble.) DAWN-WHEW! Ha-ha-ha. Man, that's what I call a swinging party.

(That night, Dawn and Stephanie found a place for Mowgli to sleep.)

STEPHANIE-And further more, Dawn, Mowgli seems to have mans ability to get into trouble, and your influents hasn't been exactly… DAWN-SHH! Keep it down. You'll wake up little buddy. (Stephanie groans.) Well, he's had a big day, he was a real sockeroo. You know, it's not easy learning to be like me. STEPHANIE-Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those scatterbrained apes. I hope Mowgli learned something from that experience. (Mowgli sleeps and sings a soft tune.)

DAWN-Ha, ha. That's my boy. STEPHANIE-Oh, nonsense. (Dawn tucks Mowgli in, and hears Stephanie over.) STEPHANIE-Dawn! Over here. I like to have a word with you. DAWN-A word? You want to talk some more? (yawns.) All right, what's up, Stephanie?

STEPHANIE-Dawn, the man club must go back to the man village. The jungle is not the place for him. DAWN-I grew up in the jungle, take a look at me. STEPHANIE-Yes! Just look at yourself. Look at that eye.

(Dawn look in the lake.) DAWN-Yeah! It's beautiful, isn't it?

STEPHANIE-Frankly, you're a disreputable sight. DAWN-Well you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself. (Stephanie looks in the lake.)

STEPHANIE-Doh! Dawn, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son. DAWN-Why not? STEPHANIE-How can I put it? Dawn, birds of a feather should flock together. You wouldn't marry a Persian, would you? DAWN-I don't know. Ha. Come to think of it, no Persian ever asked me. Ha, ha.

STEPHANIE-Dawn, you've got to be serious about this DAWN-Oh! Stop worrying, Steph. Stop worrying, I'll take care of him.

STEPHANIE-Yes, like you did when the monkeys kidnapped him, huh?

DAWN-Can't a girl make one mistake? STEPHANIE-Not in the jungle. And another thing. Sooner or later, Mowgli will meet Shere Khan.

DAWN-The Luxray? What does he have against the kid? STEPHANIE-He hates man with a vengeance. You know that. Because he fears man's rifle and man's fire. DAWN-But little Mowgli don't have those things.

STEPHANIE-Shere Khan won't wait until he does. He's get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe… DAWN-No! Well…well, what are we going to do? STEPHANIE-We'll do what's best for the boy. DAWN-You better believe it. You name it, I'll do it.

STEPHANIE-Good! Then make Mowgli go to the man village. DAWN-Are you out of your mind? I promised him he can stay here in the jungle with me. STEPHANIE-Well, that's just the point. As long as he remains with you, he's in danger. So it's up to you. DAWN-Why me?

STEPHANIE-[stammers] Because he won't listen to me. DAWN-Well, I love that kid. I love him like he was my own club. STEPHANIE-Then, think of what's best for Mowgli, and not yourself. DAWN-Well…well can't…well can't I wait until morning. STEPHANIE-It's morning now. Go on, Dawn. (Dawn didn't know what to say as she got closer to Mowgli.)

DAWN-Mowgli. Mowgli. Uh, it's time to get up. MOWGLI-(Yawns) Oh! Hi, Dawn. DAWN-Hi. Hey, rub that ol' sleep outta your eyes. You and me, we got a long walk ahead of us. MOWGLI-Swell. Gee we'll have lots of fun together. DAWN-Sure. Yeah. Yeah. Uh, all right let's hit the trail, kid. See you around, Stephanie. MOWGLI-Well, good-bye, Stephanie. Me and Dawn, we've got things to do.

STEPHANIE-Good-bye, man club. And good luck. MOWGLI-Come on, Dawn. All we got to do is… "Look for the bear necessities. The good old bear necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bear necessities. That's how a bear can rest a ease with just the bear necessities of life. Yeah! I'll live here in the jungle all my life. Yeah man!" I like being a rabbit. Where are we going Dawn?

DAWN-Well…it's a…well, it's sort of new, and- MOWGLI-Oh, I don't care. As long as I'm with you. DAWN-Mowgli, uh, look buddy. There's something I got to tell you. MOWGLI-Tell me what, Dawn?

DAWN-Oh. Gee wiz. Now, how did Stephanie put it? Uh, uh, Mowgli! Ha. You wouldn't marry a Persian, would you? MOWGLI-Gee. I don't even know what your talking about. (Roars) DAWN-Mowgli, don't you realize that you're a human? MOWGLI-I'm not anymore Dawn. I'm a rabbit like you. DAWN-Little buddy, look listen to me…

MOWGLI-Come on, come on, Dawn. DAWN-Now, Mowgli, stop that now. Hold still. I want to tell you something, now listen to me.

MOWGLI-What's the matter, mama rabbit? DAWN-Look, Mowgli. I've tried to tell you. I've been trying all morning to tell you. I've got to take you back to the man village. MOWGLI-The man village?

DAWN-Now, look, kid, I can explain. MOWGLI-But…but you said we were partners. DAWN-Now, believe me kid- MOWGLI-You're just like…like old Stephanie. DAWN-Now just a minute. That's going to far! (Mowgli runs into the forest.) Hey, Mowgli! Where are you going? Wait a minute. Stop! Wait! Wait, listen to old Dawn. Mowgli! Mowgli! Mowgli! (Can't see Mowgli) Mowgli! Mowgli! (Stephanie runs up to Dawn.)

STEPHANIE-Now, what's happened? DAWN-Well, your not going to believe me, Stephanie, but look. Now I used the same words you did, and she ran away from me. STEPHANIE-Well, don't just stand there. Let's separate, we've got to find him. DAWN-Oh, if anything happens to that little guy, I'll never forgive myself. I've got to find him. Mowgli! Mowgli! (Stephanie went to the east, and Dawn went to the west.)

(Shere Khan was in the bushes moving closer to it's prey. But before he can pounce, the dawn patrol came marching by.)

THE DAWN PATROL-Hup 2 3 4, Hup 2 3 4, Keep it up. 2 3.

SHERE KHAN-What beastly luck. Confound that ridiculous Col. Richie.

RICHIE-Company…sound off! GROUP-"Oh, we march from here to there.

GOLDUCK-And it doesn't matter where! GROUP-You can her us push though the deepest bush! Hup 2 3 4. RICHIE-With a military air! GROUP-With a military air!" (Stephanie heard the Dawn Patrol close by.) STEPHANIE-The Dawn Patrol! GROUP-"We're a crackerjack brigade. On a Pokemon parade. But we'd rather stroll to a water hole. NIDORAN(Male)-Hup 2 3 4. GROUP-For a furlough in the shade."

(Stephanie found the group.) STEPHANIE-Stop! Wait a minute. HALT!

(The Dawn Patrol stopped in there tracks.) RICHIE-Who said halt? I give the commands around here. Well, speak up. Who was it?

STEPHANIE-Oh, it was me, Col. RICHIE-What do you mean miss, taking over my command? Highly irregular, you know.

STEPHANIE-Oh, Col. I'm sorry, but I need your help.

RICHIE-Oh, absolutely impossible. We're on a cross-contrary march.

STEPHANIE-But it's an emergency, Col. The man club must be found.

RICHIE-Man club? What man club? (They didn't know that Shere Khan was listening over head.) SHERE KHAN-How interesting.

STEPHANIE-The one I was taking to the man village. RICHIE-Good, that's where he belongs. And now, miss, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. STEPHANIE-No! no. . you don't understand, Richie. He is lost. He ran away. SHERE KHAN-How delightful.

RICHIE-Well, serves the young whippersnapper right. STEPHANIE-But, but, Shere Khan the Luxray, he's sure to pick up the man clubs trail.

RICHIE-[laughs] Shere Khan? Nonsense, old girl. Shere Khan isn't within miles of here. (Shere Khan chuckles.) Oh, sorry, Stephanie. Training Pokemon, all of that sort of thing you know. WHITNEY-This gone far enough. Far enough. Now, just a minute, you windbag.

RICHIE-Whitney! What are you doing out of ranks? WHITNAY-Never mind. How would you like to have are boy lost and alone and the jungle?

RICHIE-Our son, alone? But, Whitney, old girl, that's a very different matter. Different, very. WHITNAY-That little boy is no different form our own son. Now, you help find him, or I'm taking over command.

RICHIE-WHAT? A female leading my heard. Don't be ridicules.

NIDORAN(Male)-Pop. The man club and I are friends. He'll get hurt if we don't find him. Please pop? Sir? Please? RICHIE-Now, don't you worry son. Your father had a plan in mind all the time. WHITNEY-Huh! Sure you did. RICHIE-Troopers! COMPANY…LEFT FACE! Volunteers for a special mission will take one step forward. (The Dawn Patrol steps forward.) Ha. ha. that's what I like to see. Pokemon up to the challenge. Now, you volunteers will find the lost man club.

STEPHANIE-Oh, thank you, Col. There's no time to lose.

RICHIE-Yes. Uh, Exploud. When the man club is in site, you will sound your loud voice, three times. EXPLOUD-Yes, sir. (Exploud starts to yell, but Richie stop him.) RICHIE-Not now, Exploud. EXPLOUD-Sorry, sir.

RICHIE-Roserade, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You, well take one half and cover the right rank. ROSERADE-Yes, sir.

RICHIE-And, I shall lead the other half on the left rank. Very well. COMPANY! FORWARD! MARCH! (The Dawn Patrol leaves and Shere Khan smiles.) SHERE KHAN-Element of surprise? Oh, I say. [laughs] and now for my search for the little lost man club. (Shere Khan leaves and disappears in to the jungle.)

(Mowgli was walking alone in the jungle, and stopped next to a tree to take a rest. But, someone pulled her up into the tree.) MOWGLI-KAA! It's you! KAA-Yes, man club. So nice to see you again. MOWGLI-Oh, go away. Leave me alone. KAA-Let me look at you. You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me. MOWGLI-No, sir! I know what your trying to do, Kaa. KAA-You do? Uh, I mean, you don't trust me.

MOWGLI-NO! KAA-Then there's nothing I can do to help. MOWGLI-You want to help me? KAA-Certainly. I can see to it…that you will never have to leave this jungle. MOWGLI-How can you do that? KAA-Hmm? Oh, I have my own…subtle little ways. [chuckles] But first, you must trust me. MOWGLI-I don't trust anyone anymore. KAA-I don't blame you. I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of your. You can believe in me.

(song 'trust in me' begins) KAA-"Trust in me. Just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me" Hold still, please. "You can sleep, safe and sound. Knowing I am around. Slip into silent slumber. Sail on a silver mist. Slowly and surely your senses will cease to resist." (Hears Mowgli snoring.) KAA-Your snoring. MOWGLI-Sorry. KAA-"Trust in ma and just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me." (Someone pulls on the tip of his tail.) Huh? Oh, now what? I'll be right down. Yes? Yes? Who is it?

SHERE KHAN-It's me, Shere Khan. I'd like a word with you if you don't mind. KAA-Shere Khan, what a surprise. SHERE KHAN-Yes, isn't it? I just dropped by. Forgive me if I interrupted anything. KAA-Oh, no, no, nothing at all. SHERE KHAN-I thought perhaps you were entertaining someone up there in your coils. KAA-Coils? Someone? Oh, no. I was just getting ready for me nap. SHERE KHAN-But you were sining to someone. Who is it, Kaa? KAA-Uh. Who? Oh, no I was just singing to myself. SHERE KHAN-Indeed. KAA-Yes, you see, I have trouble with my sinuses. SHERE KHAN-What a pity. KAA-Oh, you have no idea. It's simply terrible. I can't eat. I can't sleep. So I sing myself to sleep. You know, self-hypnosis? Let me show you how it works. "Trust in me…"

(Shere Khan stop Kaa singing.) SHERE KHAN-I can't be bothered with that. I have no time for that sort of nonsense. KAA-Some other time, perhaps? SHERE KHAN-Perhaps. But at the moment, I'm searching for a man club. KAA-Man club? What man club? SHERE KHAN-The one who's lost. Now, where do you suppose he could be? KAA-Search me.

SHERE KHAN-That's a excellent idea. [laughs] I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me you coils, would you Kaa? KAA-Certainly not. Nothing here. And nothing in here. (Mowgli starts snoring and Kaa tries to make a excuse.) [snorting] my sinuses. SHERE KHAN-Hmm. Indeed. Now, how about the middle? KAA-The middle? Oh, the middle. [laughing] Absolutely nothing in the middle.

SHERE KHAN-Hmm. Really? Well, if you do just happen to see the man club, you will inform me first. Understand? KAA-I get the point cross my heart, hope to die. SHERE KHAN-Good show. Now, I must continue my search for the helpless little lad. (Shere Khan leaves.)

KAA-Oh, who does he think he's fooling. 'the helpless little lad.' Oh, he gives me the shivers. (Kaa didn't know that Mowgli woke up.) Picking on that poor little helpless boy. Oh, yes. Poor little helpless boy.

(Mowgli pushes Kaa off the tree. Then Mowgli climbs down the tree safely.)

MOWGLI-You told me a lie, Kaa. You said I can trust you. KAA-It's like you said. You can't trust anyone. (Kaa gets his coils messed up again and sees Mowgli running away.) If I never see that skinny little shrimp again, it will be to soon. (Kaa Disappears into the jungle.) Oh, my back is really sour now.

(Scene changes to the wasteland where the birds live.)

SWELLOW-[yawns] Hey, Noctowl. What are we going to do?

NOCTOWL-I don't know. What do you want to do? STARAPTOR-I've got it. Let's fly over to the east side of the jungle. They always have a bit of action there. All right. SWELLOW-Ah, come off it, Staraptor, things are ripe dead allover. STARAPTOR-You mean you wish they were. (All the birds laughed except for Pidgeot.) PIDGEOT-Very funny.

SWELLOW-Ok, so what are we going to do? NOCTOWL-I don't know. What do you want to do? SWELLOW-Look, Noctowl, first I say, 'What are we going to do?' Then you say, 'I don't know. What do you want to do?' and I say, 'What are we going to do?' You say, 'What do you want to do?' Come on, let's to something. NOCTOWL-Okay. What do you want to do? SWELLOW-Oh, blimey. There you go again. The same notes again. STARAPTOR-I've got it! This time, I really got it.

SWELLOW-So you got it. So, what are going to do? PIDGEOT-Hold it, lads. Look. Look what coming our way. NOCTOWL-What in the world is that? STARAPTOR-What a crazy bunch of bones. PIDGEOT-Yeah, and there all moving all by themselves. (The bird laughed.)

SWELLOW-So, what are we going to do? NOCTOWL-I don't know. Hey, now, don't start that again. STARAPTOR-Come on, guys. Let's go have some with this little kid. This little boy. (The birds went to see Mowgli.)

NOCTOWL-Blimey. He's got legs like a Doudo, he has. SWELLOW-Like a Doudo. Ha. Ha. But, he an't got no feathers, he don't. (The birds laugh.)

MOWGLI-Go ahead, laugh. I don't care. PIDGEOT-What's wrong with him?

NOCTOWL-I think we over did it. PIDGEOT-We were just having a bit of fun, that's all. SWELLOW-Aw, just look at him. Poor kid. You know, she must be down on his luck. PIDGEOT-Yeah, or he wouldn't be in our neighborhood. SWELLOW-Hey, new kid, wait a minute, hey.

MOWGLI-Just leave me alone. SWELLOW-Oh, come on. What's wrong? You know, you look like you haven't got a friend in the world.

MOWGLI-I haven't. PIDGEOT-Haven't you got a mother or a father.

MOWGLI-No. nobody wants me around. SWELLOW-Yeah. We know how you feel. PIDGEOT-Nobody want us around either. SWELLOW-Oh, we may look a bit shabby, but we got hearts. PIDGEOT-And feelings too.

SWELLOW-And just to prove it to you, we're going to let you join our little group. NOCTOWL-Kid, we like to make you a member of the bird Pokemon. MOWGLI-Thanks, but I…I rather be on my own alone.

SWELLOW-Aw, now, look, kid. Everybody's got to have friends. (Turns to the other bird Pokemon.) Hey, guys, are we his friends? (Song 'We're your friends' starts.)

BIRDS-"We're your friends. We're your friends. We're your friends till the bitter end. SWELLOW-The bitter end. NOCTOWL-When your alone.

BIRDS-When your alone. NOCTOWL-Who comes around. BIRDS-Who comes around. NOCTOWL-To help you up. PIDGEOT-Give us a smile.

NOCTOWL-When you are down. BIRDS-When you are down. And when your outside looking in, who's there to open the door?"

SWELLOW-Come on, kid. We need a another singer. BIRDS-"That's what friends are for. Who's always eager to extend a friendly claw. That's what friends are for. And when your lost. In dire need is at your side at lightning speed. With friends of every creature coming down the pike. In fact, we've never met a animal we didn't like." SWELLOW-You take it, kid. MOWGLI-"Didn't like.

BIRDS-So you can see, we're friends. We're friends till the end. Friends till the end. We're friends in deed. We're friends in deed."

SWELLOW-Whoa, take a easy, guys. Steady. Steady. Watch it. BIRDS-We'll keep you safe in the jungle forevermore. (Then, they heard Shere Khan.)

SHERE KHAN-That's what friends are for." Bravo. Bravo. And extraordinary performance. And thank you for detaining my victim. NOCTOWL-Un, don't mention it, your highness. SHERE KHAN-[laughs] BOO! (The birds screamed in fright.) PIDGEOT-Let's get out of here.

SWELLOW-Give me room, gang way. Run, Friend, Run! MOWGLI-Run? Why should I run? SHERE KHAN-Why should run? Could it be possible that you don't know who I am? MOWGLI-I know you all right. You're Shere Khan. SHERE KHAN-Precisely. Then you should also know that everyone run form Shere Khan. MOWGLI-You don't scare me. I won't run form anyone. SHERE KHAN-Ah, you have spirit for one so small, and such spirit is deserving a sporting chance. Now, I'm going to close my eyes and count to 10. It makes the chase more interesting, for me. 1, 2, 3, 4, (Shere Khan sees that Mowgli is not moving.) Your trying my patience. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

(Shere Khan charges to get Mowgli, but someone pulls his tail to make him stop. It was Dawn.) DAWN-Run, Mowgli, Run. SHERE KHAN-Let go, Long ears. DAWN-Ooh! Take it easy. Take it easy. Hold it. Hold it. Hold it. Whoa! Slow down. Easy now! SWELLOW-She's got the Luxray by the tail, She has. STARAPTOR-And She better hang on to.

(Shere Khan Bits Dawn's ear. Then Mowgli hits Shere Khan with a stick.)

MOWGLI-Take that, you big bully. NOCTOWL-Let him have it again, kid. Hit him again, kid, go on. MOWGLI-Dawn! Help me! (Dawn still hangs on to Shere Khan tail, but gets dragged all over.) DAWN-Somebody do something with that kid. STARAPTOR-Come on, guys.

(Swellow and Noctowl carries Mowgli out of the way.) STARAPTOR-He's safe now! HA! HA! HA! You can let go, Dawn. DAWN-Are you kidding? There's teeth on the other end. (Dawn use's a tree to pull Share Khan Backwards, but Shere Khan slams Dawn into the ground.)

SHERE KHAN-I'll kill you for this. (Shere Khan slashes Dawn. This made Mowgli worry.) MOWGLI-Let me go. Dawn needs helps. (Then Mowgli, Swellow, and Noctowl stopped when a bolt of lighting struck a tree and made fire.) SWELLOW-Fire! That's the only thing old Khan is afraid of. NOCTOWL-You get the fire, we'll do the rest.

(At that moment, Shere Khan smacked Dawn to the ground, the birds pokemon attacked him.) BIRDS-CHARGE! PIDGEOT-Go! Punch and blow. SHERE KHAN-Stay out of this, you foolish birds.

SWELLOW-Yeah! Yeah! Missed by a mile he did. STARAPTOR-Yeah! Yeah! Pull his crazy whiskers. NOCTOWL-He's a silly pussy cat, he is.

PIDGEOT-Look behind you, chump. (Shere Khan saw that Mowgli had tied a branch of fire to his tail. He was so scared, that he ran to another part of the jungle.) NOCTOWL-Well, that's the last of him. (The birds laughs.)

STARAPTOR-Old Luxray took off like a flying comet, he did.

SWELLOW-Well, come on, let go congratulate our friend. PIDGEOT-Hold it, guys. Now is not the time for it, look. (Everyone looked to see Dawn still on the ground, not moving. Mowgli came to his side.)

MOWGLI-Dawn? Dawn, get up. Oh, please get up. (Stephanie arrived.)

STEPHANIE-Mowgli, try to understand. MOWGLI-Stephanie, what the matter with him? STEPHANIE-You've got to be brave, like Dawn was.

MOWGLI-You…you don't mean? Oh, no. Dawn. (The birds started to cry.)

STEPHANIE-Now, now! I know how fell. But you must remember, Mowgli. 'Greater love hath no one then she who lays down her life for her friends. When great deeds are remembered in this jungle, one name will stand above all other, Our friend, Dawn the Lopunny.'

DAWN-(Wakes up a little bit and hears Stephanie.) She's cracking me up.

STEPHANIE-'The memory of Dawn's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts' DAWN-Beautiful.

STEPHANIE-'This spot where Dawn fell, will always be a hallowed place in the jungle, for there lies one of natures noblest Pokemon.'

DAWN-I wish my mother could've heard this. STEPHANIE-It's best we leave now. Come along, man club. DAWN-Hey, don't stop now, Steph, your doing great. There's more, lot more. (Stephanie was so surprised to see Dawn up, she couldn't think of anything to say. The birds were crying with happiness. And Mowgli ran up to Dawn.)

MOWGLI-Dawn. Your alright. DAWN-Ha. Ha. who me? Sure I am. Never felt better. (Everyone laughs. And Mowgli hugs Dawn.)

MOWGLI-You sure had us worried. DAWN-Ah, I was just taking know, playing it cool. Ha. Ha. But he was to easy. MOWGLI-Good old mama rabbit. (The birds saw them leave.) PIDGEOT-It's going to be a bit dull without the little bloke, it's it? SWELLOW-Yeah! So, what are we going to do? NOCTOWL-I don't know. Hey, now, don't start that again.

DAWN-Hey, Stephanie. To bad you missed the action. You should of seen how we made a sucker out of old Shere Khan. Boom, boom, we where giving him. Wham! You know something? We're good battle partners.

MOWGLI-You better believe it. DAWN-Yes sir. Nothing nor nobody is ever going to come between us again. (Then, Mowgli heard singing. And saw it was coming from a girl about his age.) (Song 'My own home' begins.)

GIRL-"My own home, my own home, my own home, my own home."

MOWGLI-Look, what's that? STEPHANIE-Oh, that's the man village.

MOWGLI-No, no. I mean that. (Looks at the girl.) DAWN-Forget about those, they are nothing but trouble. MOWGLI-Just a minute, I've never seen one before. DAWN-So you've seen one, so let's go.

MOWGLI-I'll be right back. I want a better look. DAWN-Mowgli, wait a minute… STEPHANIE-Oh, Dawn. Let him have a better look.

GIRL-"Father hunting in the forest, mother cooking the home, I must go to fetch the water, till the day that I am grown. Till I'm grown, till I'm grown. I must go to fetch the water, till the day that I am grown."

(The girl see Mowgli in the tree. Mowgli falls off the tree and into the river. The girl giggles and Mowgli run back into the bushes.)

GIRL-"Then I will a handsome husband, and a daughter of my own. Then I'll send her to fetch the water, I'll be cooking in the home. [humming] then I'll send her to fetch the water, I'll be cooking in the home.

(The girl acts like she drops the bucket of water, and the bucket rolled over to the place where Mowgli was hiding.)

DAWN-She did that on purpose. STEPHANIE-Obviously.

(Mowgli picked up the bucket, refilled it with water and gave it back to the girl. But girl walked off humming, so Mowgli cared the bucket himself. Dawn was surprised. Before Mowgli went into the village, he turned around to look at his friends.)

DAWN-Mowgli, come back. Come back. STEPHANIE-Go on. Go on.

(Mowgli didn't know what to do. But the girl enticed him, so Mowgli went with her, in the village, leaving Dawn puzzled.)

DAWN-He hooked. STEPHANIE-Ah, it was fate, Dawn. The boy couldn't help himself. It was bound to happen, Mowgli is where he belongs now.

DAWN-Yeah, I guess your right. But I still think he would make one swell rabbit. Well, come on, Stephanie. Let's get back where we belong, and get with the beat. "Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities. STEPHANIE-Forget about your worries and you strife. DAWN AND STEPHANIE-I mean the bare necessities, are mother nature's recipes that bring the bare necessities of life."

(Both Dawn and Stephanie sang and danced off in to the sunset.) THE END!


End file.
